


The Mines of Moria.

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Archaeology, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Natural Disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori has to leave Dwalin behind to go on an archaeology expedition with Balin to the mines of moria, Dwalin is not happy. He is even less so when he turns on the television one day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mines of Moria.

**Author's Note:**

> ((From the idea written by the blog 'Dwori' on tumblr... not my own idea... I just own a computer and too much time!))

Dwalin wrung his hands together nervously as he, his brother, and his boyfriend, Ori Risona, approached the large airport on the outskirts of the city. He had said nothing to his elder brother and his young lover since they had announced they were leaving to go to the distant land of Moria for an excavation, Balin being one of the best archaeologists in the country was called in, therefore Ori was as well because he was his assistant. That is how they met actually. 

Dwalin thought back to the day with a fond smile, he had burst into his brothers office, ranting about Thorin being the biggest dickhead this side of the world and how he was going to eventually go mad and break the mans neck, of course his brother was not in the office. Instead a small man was sat at his desk looking over papers before looking up at Dwalin with an alarmed expression, Dwalin instantly noticed the laced freckles that covered the cheeks below the two rich brown eyes, his skin was pale and had hair looking like curls of bronze atop his head.

 

"Ye're not my brother." Dwalin had said awkwardly and the young man shook his head slightly.

"I most certainly am not." The man replied before Balin returned to the room with a surprised 'ah' as he stepped beside his brother.

"Dwalin, this is certainly a surprise," Balin said before looking over at the young man who was still gazing at Dwalin with wide eyes. "I've seen you've already met my assistant, Ori, this is my brother Dwalin. Dwalin, this is Ori."

"Sorry if I frightened ye' lad." Dwalin said and the small man- Ori, as Balin had said- blushed brightly, covering the faint pink with his hand.

"You didn't, it's fine." Ori said before he gathered up the papers on the desk and bowed slightly to them both before scurrying out of the office.

Dwalin had returned many times after that, sitting on his brothers leather office sofa and watching as Ori entered occasionally to bring Balin tea, cookies, or a stack of papers. Dwalin found himself absentmindedly eating the cookies when Ori put them down on the coffee table in front of him, before the small man would walk around the office finding books and papers that he needed. Dwalin especially liked it when Ori would bend at the waist to get books on the lower shelves, pushing his deliciously round arse in the air, he had stopped when Balin had noticed and scolded him.

After months of watching Ori, Dwalin finally found the nerve to ask him to dinner, Ori had blushed and nodded his reply before returning to his work. Pretending he didn't see Dwalin fist pump in the air as he walked away.

That began a beautiful romance that bloomed over many months, Dwalin even had the chance to meet Ori's brothers... that didn't turn out so well as Dori thought he was some sort lecherous cradle snatcher and Nori thought Dwalin looked like a bruiser. The younger man brought his brothers around eventually, even though it took seventeen Sunday roasts, fourteen arguments, three days of visiting a summer house, and one opportunity for Ori to move in with Dwalin.

Dwalin was pulled from his pleasant reminiscing when a wrinkled hand patted his large bicep and he looked over as his elder brother attached to the hand whispered.

"We're here." 

Dwalin unclipped himself from the seat belt and climbed out of the car to see Ori struggling to lift his suitcase, Dwalin stepped in and said nothing as he easily lifted the case from the boot of the car.

Ori smiled and tucked his hand into Dwalin's free one and rested his head against his thick bicep, he knew the larger man was upset, he always knew, as the man would become very silent and thoughtful in his sadness.

When they waddled into the airport, as it was still practically night, Dwalin walked with them until they arrived at their security terminal to check in their bags.

Dwalin released Ori's hand and caught his brother in a tight hug, which Balin returned after he pressed his glasses further up his nose, Dwalin patted his brothers back and whispered.

"Ye better take care of yerself…and him."

"I will brother, I promise. "

Dwalin pulled back then before turning to Ori who was standing nearby and smiling innocently, Balin coughed awkwardly before saying he was going to check their flight time.

Once he was walking Dwalin pulled Ori into his arm and pressed his lips passionately to the younger mans soft ones. Ori cupped the back of the elder mans neck and pulled him closer as tears began to spill from his eyes. Dwalin was the one to break the kiss, still keeping his hands pressed into Ori's lower back as he nuzzled the smaller man gently to will away Ori's soft tears.

"Ye' have all my numbers, right?" Dwalin asked and Ori nodded but Dwalin seemed to think he needed to double check so he added. "Home?" A nod from Ori. "Work?" Nod. "Mobile?" Nod. "Thorin's?" Nod. "Yer brothers?" Nod.

"Ye be safe, Ori, and look out for my old coot of a brother. Ye know how…enthusiastic, he can be."

Ori giggled and wiped the tears away with his hand, before reaching forward and wiping Dwalin's now falling tears away.

"Ori, we have to go." Balins soft voice came from behind the pair and Ori turned in Dwalin's arm and nodded to the elder man, before attempting to walk out of the mans arms around his waist. But they did not budge, and instead tightened around Ori.

"Dwalin." Ori huffed fondly as he turned to face the larger man, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth as he did. "I'll be fine."

Dwalin nodded to himself before removing his hands from Ori's waist and quickly tugging the silver ring he wore around his middle finger, before pulling a silver chain from his pocket and threading it through the loop of the ring.

"Dwalin-" Ori began but stopped when Dwalin clipped the chain around Ori's slim neck, falling limply in the middle of his chest.

"Ye can return it when ye return to me." Dwalin whispered and Ori sniffed with a sad smile on his face as he fiddled and inspected the ring. The small man then reached up and brought Dwalin down for a quick kiss, before pulling away.

"I'll call you when I get there." Ori promised and Dwalin nodded.

"I love ye."

"I love you too."

Ori turned and ran then before Dwalin had the chance to pull him into a kiss, because he knew if the man did he would want to stay with him here. He wanted that of course but he also wanted to follow Balin into new discoveries.

It was only six months. Ori and Dwalin thought simultaneously. Only six months until they could see one another again.

  
\----

  
Dwalin laid in bed with his phone on the pillow where Ori would usually rest, it was twenty three minutes past one when his phone finally rang and he grabbed it, quickly without even looking at the caller name, pressed the answer button, and slammed it to his ear.

"Ori?"

"Hello Dwalin." Came the soft reply and Dwalin shifted in relief. "Sorry it's so late, we just landed in Moria and are on our way to the camp."

"No, no, don't worry baby, it's not late." Dwalin reassured, just happy to hear Ori's voice again after so many hours when he was used to hearing it every minute of the day. "How was yer flight?"

"Ugh, awful." Ori stated and Dwalin smiled as he could imagine the annoyed scrunched up face the small man was pulling. "As usual I had the bloody kangaroo kid behind me… he wouldn't stop kicking my seat for the whole flight!"

"That's a shame, there's always those kinds of kids on the flight." Dwalin stated and Ori huffed.

"I know, but I certainly wished their wasn't."

The two laughed slightly until their was a long pause until Dwalin spoke.

"I miss ye already."

"I miss you too."

"Are ye still wearing my ring?" Dwalin asked and on the other line he couldn't see that Ori was already fiddling with the ring, and that he had done for hours on the flight and now in the car as well.

"Yes." Ori replied with a small smile and Dwalin chuckled slightly.

"What else are ye wearing?" Dwalin asked and Ori let out a choked off gasp.

"Dwalin, I am not talking about such things, your brother is still sat beside me… though I think he is asleep..." Ori replied and Dwalin grinned stupidly, even though Ori could not see it. Dwalin then remembered that he had to be up early tomorrow to help Thorin with paperwork, which would take a lot of energy and a lot of coffee.

"Ori, I have to rest now." Dwalin sighed miserably.

"Sweet dreams." Ori breathed and Dwalin returned it softly before whispering.

"I love ye."

To which Ori replied.

"I love you too."

"Six months." Dwalin reminded and Ori giggled before repeating the date.

  
\----

  
"Ori, ye'll never guess wha' Thorin did today!"

"What did he do?"

"Well, we was out on a search on the shores and he, being the complete bellend he is, fell face first into the water. Leaving me to save the sod." Dwalin said with a stuffy nose.

"Oh dear, was he okay?"

"Yeah, course he was, I, on the over hand caught this blasted cold."

"Aw sweetheart. Go warm up that soup can I left for you in the cupboard."

"I already did, baby."

"Feel any better?"

"No." Dwalin said bitterly before he smiled and added gently." But guess what?"

"What?"

"Four months." Dwalin whispered.

"Four months." Ori repeated. 

  
\----

  
"Found anything interesting yet?" Dwalin said off handedly and Ori hummed slightly, Dwalin knew a shrug came with it on the other end of the line.

"I found seven crystals still in good shape, three skulls, twelve pots and plates, and an old knife. It's quite peculiar really, I ran some tests on it and the handle is made from human bone."

"Ye found all of that in one day?" Dwalin questioned and Ori giggled slightly.

"Well yes, that's why I am considered an expert, Dwalin."

"Aye, I know baby, I was just saying-"

A voice in the background interrupted Dwalin, before Ori spoke again.

"Sorry dear, I have to go, I'll speak with you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Two more months, Dwalin." Ori said excitedly and Dwalin smiled.

"Two more months." Dwalin repeated before the line went dead and he put his phone down again on his desk, sighing as he rubbed a hand over his tired face.

  
\----

  
What was peculiar in the month to follow was that one day while he was in bed, waiting patiently for Ori's call, his phone never rang. They spoke every evening at one thirty, but today, there was nothing.

Dwalin checked repeatedly to see if he had signal and when the bars flashed completely full, Dwalin couldn't help but feel a stirring in his gut that something was wrong.

Dwalin seemed to slip into a heavy sleep a few hours later, before his phone began flashing as he received constant messages that he would not see until morning.

When Dwalin woke and checked his phone the next morning, he grew wide eyed from all the messages from Thorin, Dori, Nori, and from Balin.

Dwalin ran to the television in his room and switched it on as many of the messages instructed and his heart sunk.

"-In further news, the mines of Moria have collapsed after a team of workers broke through the second level that was deemed earlier on as unsafe, the disruption caused a collapse, trapping a team of twenty five men and expert archaeologist,  Ori Risona, in the depths. A recovery team are working tirelessly, as they are awaiting on a professional recovery team to arrive, to find survivors but so far have only uncovered lanterns, spades, brushes, and a ring on a chain suspected to belong to one of the miners-"

Dwalin practically threw the television then, watching it shatter on the floor, before he grabbed his phone and called Thorin, who already had the recovery team mobilised to Moria, Dwalin grabbed his hard helmet and threw some clothes into a duffle bag before he threw it over his shoulder, marching out the house quickly as he went. 

  
\----

  
When Dwalin arrived the team of recoveries were working hard, but their structure was unstable and Dwalin knew instantly that it wouldn't hold much longer, Thorin and the team took over instantly to build a new structure, Dwalin grabbing his rope and tools from his bag before he was trapped in a tight hug by his elder brother, who was covered in dust and crying.

"I'm sorry lad, so sorry, this is all my fault!" Balin cried and Dwalin hugged him tightly in return.

"It's not yer fault Balin, and it's gonna be alright, I'm gonna save him." Dwalin stated simply before pulling out of the hug and marching toward the entrance of the cave. The rope tied snugly about his waist.

Dwalin turned the headlamp on his helmet on to a white light before stepping into the hole where the team had already entered. He passed many as they climbed in and out of the cave with bodies on their backs, some moving, some completely still. He was the one who was allowed to go furthest into the cave as he had the most experience. However, he soon hit a sheet of rock and grunted before turning to go back and find a new path, but froze when he heard something from behind the thick wall of stone.

"Help." The soft voice called and Dwalin spun on his heel before pressing his ear to the rock and tapped it gently with his spade to listen for echoes.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The voice called again and Dwalin's heart seemed to hit his throat.

"Ori?"

"Dwalin?"

"Just hold on baby, I'm going to get ye out, I promise."

"Dwalin." Came the soft reply and Dwalin knew the tone meant that Ori was crying. 

"Don't cry love," Dwalin said soothingly against the cool stone. "I'll get ye out."

"Please hurry."

Dwalin needed no more instruction, he ran back the way he came, using his rope as a guide before he felt air again, he burst out the front of the cave to see Dwalin, as stone faced as the cave itself.

"Do you have them all?" Dwalin asked as he walked to a nearby truck, Thorin following.

"Aye. What are you doing?" Thorin asked as Dwalin grabbed a stick of dynamite.

"There's a wall down there, twenty feet deep and seventy nine wide, Ori's stuck behind there. And I'm going to get him out."

Dwalin marched back towards the cave entrance but Thorin grabbed his arm.

"Are you mad? Our structures are good, but they are not that good Dwalin. If you light the stick in there the cave will come down on you both!" Thorin argued loudly before settling as the crowd around them watched with worried expressions. "There must be another way."

"It'll be too late, Ori needs me now!"

Dwalin then charged into the cave again, striking a match against the hard rock as he ran, before arriving at the rock again and placing the dynamite down.

"Ori, step away from the wall!" Dwalin shouted through the rock, when he heard soft shuffling feet retreat deep into the cave, he lit the stick.

Dwalin retreated also before the bomb exploded, creating a hole in the rock, large enough for Ori to crawl out of. Dwalin charged forward, grabbed a disorientated Ori's hand and pulled him, both running as the cave began shuddering around them.

They reached the mouth just in time as the cave began to give in behind them as they fell out of the hole.

The crowd was silent before all cheered and Dwalin got to his feet before helping Ori up, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and marching him over to the medical tent, where the other survivors were sat, wrapped in blankets and the loving embraces of their family.

Dwalin went to see Ori when the paramedics gave him the all clear, Dwalin stepped inside to see Ori sat up in his floor cot, smiling at Dwalin just like the day he left and Dwalin sat beside him quickly, being dragged into a passionate kiss as he did.

The larger man pulled back a moment later and pulled from his pocket the chain and ring, which Balin had given him while he nervously waited for Ori.

Dwalin clipped it around the back of Ori's neck again and the small man grinned as tears began to fall from his eyes, which Dwalin quickly brushed away with his chapped knuckles.

"Where ever you go from now on, I'll be with you." Dwalin said as he pointed to the necklace around Ori's neck. "Never take this off again, because I don't want you gone, I want you always."

Ori smiled at Dwalin which the larger man returned before the small man pressed tgeir lips together again, promising to never leave Dwalin again. He would no doubt return to the mines tomorrow, all that new loose rock meant new discoverie ahead. However, now Dwalin was here he felt familiar,  he felt safe. And he felt like pretending he didn't see Dwalin fist pump in the air as they kissed tenderly was probably the best idea.

**Author's Note:**

> (((Tell me what you think??))


End file.
